The present invention relates generally to devices, systems and methods for material fixation. More specifically, the present invention relates to a technique that can be used to firmly hold a soft tissue or graft against bone tissue within a bone tunnel.
One of the most common needs in orthopedic surgery is the fixation of tendon to bone. The fixation of diseased tendons into a modified position is called tenodesis and is commonly required in patients with injury to the long head of the biceps tendon in the shoulder. In addition, tendons which are torn from their insertion site into bone also frequently require repair. This includes distal biceps tendon tears, rotator cuff tears, and torn flexor tendons in the hand. Tendons are also frequently used in the reconstruction of unstable joints. Common examples include anterior cruciate ligament and collateral ligament reconstructions of the knee, medial and lateral elbow collateral ligament reconstructions, ankle collateral ligament reconstruction, finger and hand collateral ligament reconstructions and the like.
Traditional techniques that are used to fix tendon to bone suffer from a number of limitations as a result of the methodology used, including the use of a “keyhole” tenodesis, pull-out sutures, bone tunnels, and interference screw fixation. The “keyhole” tenodesis requires the creation of a bone tunnel in the shape of a keyhole, which allows a knotted tendon to be inserted into the upper portion, and subsequently wedged into the lower narrower portion of the tunnel where inherent traction on the tendon holds it in place. This technique is challenging as it is often difficult to sculpt the keyhole site and insert the tendon into the tunnel. In addition, if the tendon knot unravels in the postoperative period, the tendon will slide out of the keyhole, losing fixation.
Another traditional form of tendon fixation is the use of the “pull-out stitch.” With this technique, sutures attached to the tendon end are passed through bone tunnels and tied over a post or button on the opposite side of the joint. This technique has lost favor in recent years due to a host of associated complications, which include wound problems, weak fixation strength, and potential injury to adjacent structures.
The most common method of fixation of tendon to bone is the use of bone tunnels with either suture fixation, or interference screw fixation. The creation of bone tunnels is relatively complicated, often requiring an extensive exposure to identify the margins of the tunnels. Drill holes placed at right angles are connected using small curettes. This tedious process is time-consuming and fraught with complications, which include poor tunnel placement and fracture of the overlying bone bridge. Graft isometry, which is easy to determine with single point fixation, is difficult to achieve because the tendon exits the bone from two points. After creation of tunnels, sutures must be passed through the tunnels to facilitate the passage of the tendon graft. Tunnels should be small enough to allow good tendon-bone contact, yet large enough to allow for graft passage without compromising the tendon. This portion of the procedure is often time-consuming and frustrating to a surgeon. Finally, the procedure can be compromised if the bone bridge above the tunnel breaks, resulting in loss of fixation. The technique restricts fixation to the strength of the sutures, and does not provide any direct tendon to bone compression.
More recent advances in the field of tendon fixation involve the use of an internally deployed toggle button, for example, the EndoButton ®, and the use of interference screws to provide fixation. The EndoButton, by Smith & Nephew, allows the fixation of tendon into a bone tunnel by creating an internally deployed post against a bony wall. While this technique eliminates the need for secondary incisions to place the post, the fixation strength is limited to suture strength alone. This technique does not provide direct tendon to bone compression; as such this technique may slow healing and lead to graft tunnel widening due to the “bungee effect” and “windshield wiper effect”. As a result, this technique has limited clinical applications and is used primarily for salvage when bone tunnels break or backup fixation is important.
The use of the interference screw is the most notable advance in the fixation of tendon to bone. The screw is inserted adjacent to a tendon in a bone tunnel, providing axial compression between the screw threads and the bony wall. Advantages include acceptable pull-out strength and relative ease of use. Aperture fixation, the ability to fix the tendon to bone at its entrance site, is a valuable adjunct to this technique as it minimizes graft motion and subsequent tunnel widening. Some disadvantages related to soft tissue interference screws are that they can be difficult to use, and can also cut or compromise the tendon during implantation.
The newest generation interference screw allows the ability to provide tendon to bone fixation with limited exposure. For example, the Bio-Tenodesis Screw™ (Arthrex, Inc.) allows the tensioning and insertion of tendon into bone, followed by insertion of an adjacent soft tissue interference screw. While this screw system provides advantages in the insertion of tendon into bone in cases when a pull through stitch is not available, it is still limited by the potential for tendon rotation or disruption as the screw compresses the tendon. The surgical technique is also complicated, typically requiring two or more hands for insertion, making it difficult to use the system without assistance during arthroscopic or open procedures. Finally, the use of the screw requires preparation of the tendon end, which can be difficult, time consuming, and can also require conversion of an arthroscopic procedure to open.
Referring particularly to the field of repairing an anterior cruciate ligament (ACL) injury, current repair techniques utilizing soft tissue for the replacement graft are either difficult to perform or they result in less than favorable outcomes due to their relatively low tendon-to-bone fixation. Existing ACL reconstruction techniques that have acceptable outcomes (high tendon-to-bone fixation strength) require extra operating room time and surgeon effort due to the requirements of multiple drill holes, external guides and fixtures for the drill holes, and multiple assistants. Another difficulty with current techniques is that they do not well replicate the native ACL in its anatomy or physiology.
Two important factors in replicating the native ACL are aperture compression (compressing the tendon against the bone at the opening of the drill hole into the joint) and tendon length. Compression of the tendons at the aperture of the femoral tunnel will improve the healing process by increasing the intimate contact between the tendon and the bone. Studies show that the lack of intimate contact between the tendon and bone can result in less well organized fibrous tissue, resulting in lower pull-out strengths. The stiffness of the repair is also important to replicate the native ACL. Graft stiffness is decreased by the length of tendon between the fixation points.
Currently, two different sources are utilized for the tissue that replaces the injured native ACL. When the new tissue comes from the patient's own body, the new graft is referred to as an autograft, and when cadaveric tissue is used, the new graft is referred to as an allograft. The most common autograft ACL reconstruction performed currently is the bone-patellar tendon-bone (BTB) graft. The BTB graft fixed with an interference screw is used more often because it more accurately replicates the native ACL, due to its aperture compression at the femoral tunnel aperture. However, BTB reconstructions result in an increased rate of anterior knee pain post-surgically for periods of up to 3 years after the reconstruction. Additionally, the harvest procedure for the BTB autograft is invasive and can be difficult to perform. Alternatively, the hamstring tendon autograft ACL reconstruction technique does not result in any significant post-surgical pain, and the harvest procedure is minimally invasive compared to the BTB graft harvest. The reason that the hamstring tendon autograft procedure is not used more frequently in ACL reconstructions is that the fixation of the hamstring tendons to the femur and tibia are not as strong as the fixation of the BTB autografts.
Many prior art systems have addressed some of the problems associated with ACL reconstruction using hamstring tendons, but there is not one system that addresses them all. For example, the EndoButton system (Smith & Nephew) is easy to use and does not need additional drill holes. However, it does require additional accessories and additional people to perform the procedure and does not replicate the native ACL due to a lack of tendon-to-bone compression at the aperture, as well as additional length of tendon between fixation points. The EndoButton system is an example of a cortical hamstring fixation device that yields a longer graft construct, resulting in a graft that is less stiff than the native ACL. Peer reviewed journal data show that existing soft tissue fixation systems with long graft lengths between fixation points have as much as a 56% reduction in graft stiffness when compared to the native ACL.
The RigidFix® product by Mitek is a cross pin device that requires multiple drill holes, additional instruments, and assistance from other people in the operating room to complete the repair. Also, there is only passive compression of tendon to bone, not direct, active compression.
The Stratis® ST product by Scandius attempts to more accurately replicate the native ACL by adding material to take up space in the femoral tunnel resulting in more intimate contact between the tendon and the bone. However, to insert the device into the femoral tunnel, the cross-sectional area must be less than the cross-sectional area of the hole. Thus, there is no real compression of tendon to bone. The Stratis ST product also requires additional drill holes, accessories, and people to properly perform the procedure.
The EZLOC™ product by Arthrotek provides high strength and attempts to more accurately replicate the native ACL in the same fashion as the Stratis ST product, by taking up the space in the femoral tunnel. This does create more intimate contact between the tendon and bone, but does not offer real compression at the aperture.
Interference screws such as the RCI™ Screw, available from Smith & Nephew, are easy to use and provide compression of tendon to bone at the femoral tunnel aperture. However, the pull-out strength and stiffness of the repair are significantly lower than the preceding systems.
Thus, although there are many conventional techniques used for the fixation of tendon to bone, each having some advantages, the disadvantages of each such technique presents a need in the art for a simple and universal technique to fixate tendon to bone such that the device is easy to use, the process is simple to follow, and the result is a firm and secure tendon to bone fixation with minimal negative effect on the tendon. Further, such device should be easy to manufacture, universally applied to different tendon to bone sites, and require minimal effort to understand and use in practice.